


Make Love Your Goal

by jollyrogerjayhawk



Series: Bellarke Fic Week [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, BellarkeFicWeek, Day 4, Disability, F/M, Fluff, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jollyrogerjayhawk/pseuds/jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d always seen other kids at his schools putting in the effort to learn or even just talking to the interpreter, but he had never thought about learning it himself. That is not until he met her.  Bellarke Fic week Day 4: First i Love You AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Love Your Goal

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I know a little bit of ASL and i do know that there are Deaf High Schools to which kids go to after being in normal elementary schools. Anything Bold is Bellamy, Italics are ASL.

It wasn’t really until the summer between his senior year of high school and his first year in college that Bellamy really gave American Sign Language much thought. Sure there had been some deaf kids in his elementary and maybe even in middle school but by the time high school rolled around all of them transferred to the strictly deaf institute in his town. He had never bothered to learn or know how to communicate with the hard of hearing children, that’s what the interpreter was in class for. Octavia had learned it though and loved saying things in both ASL and English. She thought of it as her own secret code between her and her friends since Bellamy couldn’t understand it.

 But then they had to go and take a vacation in his college town and he met  _her_. For some reason, Octavia and his mom decided that they wanted to spend the last few weeks of their summer vacation spending it in Boston. They had been visiting the Museum of Fine Arts when he ran into her, quite literally.

She had been standing there staring at one of the paintings when he was walking by and bumped in to her shoulder. He hadn’t seen her since he was looking around and she was a good head shorter than him.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Bellamy apologized, even though it wasn’t much of a bump. She wasn’t even fazed apparently, as she didn’t turn around at all. Not even after he spoke up. Bellamy stepped closer and tapped her on the shoulder, “Hey, sorry I ran into you. Didn’t mean to piss you off or anything?”

Clarke turned around and smiled her hands off in a flurry of motions as she began to sign to him.  _‘Hi, is there something can I help you with? I’m not too close to the painting am I?’_

It became suddenly quite apparent that this petite blonde girl in front of him was for one, quite beautiful with her blue eyes and wavy blonde hair, and for another thing deaf. She couldn’t ignore him intentionally even if she wanted to at that moment. But then she was looking at him expectantly after she had finished her signing.

He shrugged and looked sheepish, “I’m sorry, I don’t understand sign language.” He spoke slowly, enunciating her words in the hopes she could read lips. The blonde girl only smiled and then began digging around in her hand bag.

She pulled out a phone and began typing away at it before showing him.

‘Hi, I’m Clarke. Was there something you needed?’

He shook his head and offered his hand up in offering for the phone. She willingly gave it and he typed back a response.

**‘No, Sorry. I had accidentally bumped into you earlier and I wanted to apologize. I’m Bellamy.’**

‘It’s nice to meet you Bellamy. I didn’t feel a thing, so no harm no foul. Do you like art?’

**‘A little bit, I’m here with my mother and sister on vacation. But I’m starting up school at Harvard in the fall.’**

**‘** That’s awesome. I’m going to be a freshman there as well. Maybe I’ll see you around some time.’

“I’d like that princess. I put my number in your phone just in case.” Bellamy said out loud with a smile as he heard his own phone go off with a text message from his sister asking where he got off to. He was replying when he also go a message from an unknown number that he quickly identified as Clarke’s number. When he looked up she was already walking away off to find another piece of art to stare at.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Since then, Bellamy and Clarke texted frequently during the last few legs of his trip as well as during move in weekend when they both moved into their respective dorm rooms. Bellamy met his roommate Miller who seemed to be a decent guy while Clarke was paired with Raven who had thankfully taken many years of ASL in high school so she could easily communicate. They all planned to meet for lunch that weekend once everyone was settled and it was clear to both roommates that what Clarke and Bellamy had would never end in just friendship.

Occasionally Raven would just interpret for Clarke so she could actually look Bellamy in the eye while talking. They all learned quickly that she had been born deaf but she had been taught how to read lips so all they had to worry about was her responses. 90% of the time she would just text them or Raven would offer to interpret. Their lunches became a regular occurrence, at least once a week.

 Their group was pretty easy going most of the time, Clarke was never behind because of her disability, half the times it seemed like the others were trying to catch up to her. She was strong, confident and beautiful. Bellamy couldn’t help but be awed by her and the way she carried herself. She was holding her own in the college classes and practically making waves.

It wasn’t that far into the semester when Bellamy officially asked Clarke out, taking her to the art gallery where they met. Clarke had been over the moon when they pulled up, nearly jumping out of the car before he even had a chance to finish parking. Somehow it wasn’t one of those awkward first dates; Clarke had immediately grabbed hold of one of Bellamy’s hands and kept her phone in the other.

 Bellamy was working on learning ASL, but secretly. He had Raven teaching him on occasion, wanting it to be a surprise to Clarke that he knew what she was saying. There were piles of Learning ASL books on his desk and bedside table in his dorm room. So until he was ready to show her, it was texting for them. Clarke would try and keep eye contact with Bellamy while texting so as not to make the conversations seem so cold.

 Their date went off without a hitch, no one ran into either of them this time and Bellamy had the proudest feeling of making Clarke smile so much. They went to a café after the museum where they sat and text talked for what felt like hours.

  **‘So how are your classes going? Still sticking with pre-med?’**

Clarke slightly raised her eye brow at the question but wasn’t surprised. Bellamy was the only one she had told about her mother’s pressure on her to become a deaf doctor. Clarke had always been on the fence about it but wanted to make her mother happy after her father’s passing and the fact that she doesn’t have the perfect daughter.

 ‘I haven’t dropped out yet, the classes are okay. Not too hard. Some are kinda boring. What about yours? How is Octavia handling you being hours away?’

  **‘My classes are okay, a fair amount of homework as well as a big project. O is O, there are days where she wants me back home and days where she literally tells me that I’m never allowed to come home again since she gets the house to herself.’**

‘That sounds hilarious. Is that what it’s like to have a sibling?’

  **‘Yeah just about. We should probably get you back to your dorm. Raven is probably worried sick and you have your early class tomorrow Princess. Besides all princesses need their beauty rest. Even the badass ones.’**

Clarke just blushed at Bellamy’s text but nodded, threw away her coffee and took Bellamy’s offered hand, linking their fingers together as they headed back. The first of many great dates completed.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~

 Bellamy thought he was probably about 50% fluent in ASL when the New Year rolled around. He knew by then just when and where he would reveal his new found skill to his girlfriend but now it was more of a task of setting up the big date and staying patient long enough for the date. He had wanted to show her since Thanksgiving, especially when her mom called two days before and said that she was going to do relief work in Bolivia or Cambodia or somewhere not Boston so she was going to be alone. So he offered for Clarke to join him and his family but was afraid he’d have to spill his secret of learning ASL too early before he could truly understand everything. Instead though, Raven, Miller, Monty and Wick offered to stay at school with her. Monty and Wick additions to their group from some mutual classes and dinner times.

But this day, no this day was perfect. Yes it was slightly cliché for his big date to be on Valentine’s Day but what Bellamy wanted the first thing for him to say to Clarke in full ASL had to be perfect and it needed a perfect day.

 It was on a Saturday this year thankfully and they would be able to spend just about the whole day together. Clarke came over mid-morning with coffee and textbooks, their plan to study before going out later that night only a ruse for his afternoon and evening of plans. He greeted her with a kiss and led her to the couch where they normally studied so they could get some studying done for a bit.

 Bellamy had just set down some snacks when he got a text from raven that his big date at the park was all set up. Time to set plan into action, he thought.

 “Hey, how about we go for a walk. It’s surprisingly nice out for February.” Bellamy asked, tapping Clarke on her shoulder. She just smiled and nodded, shrugging on the coat Bellamy held out for her.

 The couple linked arms and walked toward one of the many parks Harvard had on its beautiful campus, Clarke completely unsuspecting to anything Bellamy would possibly have planned for Valentine’s Day. It wasn’t until they arrived at their favorite park and Clarke saw the picnic basket sitting on the picnic table alongside a bouquet of flowers and some candles that she was in awe. She turned toward her boyfriend who had a loving smile on his face before gesturing to the table. Clarke was speechless as he led her towards the table and began to dish out the various snacks and food that he had prepared the day before and stashed with Wick, knowing both his & miller’s dorm and Clarke & Raven’s were both out of the question.

 His phone chirped with a text from Clarke as he was setting up their meal.

 ‘Bell, this is so amazing. I love it. But why did you do all this?’

 He smiled slightly, knowing this was the moment.

“Because Clarke” he spoke and then pointed at himself, crossed his arms across his chest in an X, pointed at Clarke and then proceeded to make circles with his right index.

**_‘I love you always’_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? And yes i know how to sign that. My former high school principal had deaf parents and he taught us all this on our very first day as well as it as a hand sign. Make the ILY hand Sign w/ right hand and then spin the index finger. Voila I love You Always.


End file.
